erolfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Play: Xerious City
April 17, 2014 | Thursday Morning It was the next day, and Jason Gavin was sleeping on his web. Ryan Strange then used a gadget that disintegrated the web and Jason is sent falling into the city, while the helicopter flies off. Jason wakes up and realizes he's falling, and he finds this a time for some comic relief. "BECAUSE I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE, FREEEEEE FALLINNNN," Jason sings. He then swings his web in the direction of the sun and decides to wing around a little. Just as Jason is swinging, he hears a voice that sounds like Ryan talking to him. "Alright, follow wherever the device on your wrist points it's laser to," says the voice. "Wait what?" Jason asks. "The thing on my wrists doesn't shoot lasers, it shoots webs." Jason notices he has a new item on his wrist. It is appears like a ninja contact device, that he has seen before in the Ninja Academy. Jason sees it is shooting a laser to the right. "...Well then" Jason says. "So go towards the direction of the laser!" exclaims the voice. "Okay then, DAD!" Jason says Jokingly. "Waiting..." says the voice. Jason swings in the direction of the laser. Just as Jason swings in the direction of the laser, the laser points to a window in a building and Jason crashes through falling through a wall, to where he sees a scientist. "You have no business here!" exclaims the scientist in anger. "You have no business IN YOUR FACE!" Jason yells. "...That sounded alot better in my head.." "There goes your target," says the voice. "Get him!" The scientist hears the voice and begins running down the hallway. ~Chase Mode Engaged~ The scientist sounds the alarm and security defense systems start popping out of the wall. Looks like Jason is going to have to go another way. There are vents on the floor, a small empty path way on top, and boxes he can maybe move in to hide? "Well I'm outie!" Jason exclaims. Jason runs to the Empty pathwway on top. The pathway is small and forces Jason to crawl. Now due to the high packed security, Jason has to use his stealth training from the Ninja Academy and fit his role as a spy. Jason crawls ever so slowly to avoid being seen. A hologram appears on the device of Jason's wrist. It is Ryan Strange. "Hello," says Ryan Strange. "The scientist is moving fast, so you need to move faster. I know it's hard to crawl fast without making noise so I have decided to teach you a new move. This move is called the Ninja Roll." Ryan demonstrates the ninja roll through the program by pushing the surface with his hands and tucking his body moving forward. "If you want to do it consecutively; you use the momentum of your roll to keep pushing you forward. Well that's all." The hologram disappears. "Umm okay..." Jason says as he pushes his hands down and moves forward. "Great, you learned the ninja roll," says the voice. "Now do it consecutively to catch up to the scientist!" Jason keeps on doing the Ninja Roll. While Jason does the Ninja Roll, he notices that the laser goes down showing that the scientist went downwards. The pathway Jason was on did not end anytime soon, so Jason had to find a way to get out. "Hmm, come on Jason use that master brain of yours!" Jason says. He decided to look under the Pathway. Jason couldn't look under the pathway, as he is inside the pathway. "Okay then, Is there a way to bust out of here?" Jason says to himself as he keeps on going along the pathway. As Jason keeps going on the pathway he still sees no end to the pathway. He has to think faster or the scientist will get away! "GRAH!!!!!" Jason yells as he kicks the pathway walls. "Screw this I'm going back the way I came!" Jason yells. Just as Jason kicks the pathway walls, the walls get a dent from his kick. Jason sees the dent. "Hmm" Jason thinks. He starts kicking even harder. The wall breaks and there's a hole. Through the hole, Jason sees an office. Jason Jumps out the hole and looks at the office. Just as Jason looks at the office, he sees a window which showed the view of the city. He sees chairs and tables with papers and plants. "Hmm, I should head after that scientist" Jason says, running downward. Category:Role Play